The Soundtrack to Falling
by lyricalmadness
Summary: She leans back against his solid warmth, "If this were real," she says, "You wouldn't be here."  A collection of random moments that explores life, love, and tragedy revolving around song lyrics.
1. This is the Song, Good Luck

**AN: This is my first entry into the Inception world and it takes the form of a series of random scenes based around songs that I think fit the characters and/or the situation i dream up. Any and every review will be cherished and constructive criticism is welcomed open heartedly. Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying. **

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish these brilliant characters sprang forth from my mind but they didn't so I cannot claim anything as my own. I also do not own the song "This is the Song (Good Luck)" by The Punch Brothers; however, I do wish I had 1/10 0f the musical genius that Chris Thile possesses. **

**

* * *

**

"_I put a __shore in front of our apartment_

_And_ watc_hed you comb the stoop for shards of porcelain_

_Satisfied that there were none that broke the silence_

_And after this I promise not to interrupt again._

_Cause this is the song where I listen_

_This is the song where I sit still_

_Until our heartbeats drown out the clock ticking_

_And the song becomes I love you and always will._

_Good luck, good luck, good luck, these are tough times._

_We'll get by."_

It is late afternoon when he finds her sitting, knees pulled to chin, on the old, graying deck watching the tides come and go in their never ending rhythm. Quietly, he leans against the peeling door frame, eyes never leaving her slight frame (the stillness of her contrasting drastically against the relentless motion of the ocean). He pulls a hand wearily down his face knowing that this (the beach, the ocean . . .) is the last effort in reaching her, reclaiming her.

"I think it's time to leave," she whispers, her voice floating back to him on the slight breeze.

Suddenly he is in motion. The tea cup balancing precariously in forgotten hands slips slowly to the ground shattering in a crash that falls upon deaf ears and then he is besides her, hands grasping shoulders tightly dragging her against him.

"What don't you like?" He asks, voice cracking, lips brushing against strands of hair.

"This is not real," she sighs quietly, acceptingly.

Slowly, she untangles from his grasp and pushes wearily to her feet before collecting the splintered remains of the porcelain.

"Why?" He asks, slowly stopping her movements with a hand to her arm.

She leans back against his solid warmth, "If this were real," she says, "You wouldn't be here."

He holds her for awhile rocking to the tempo of the waves before whispering that he loves her and always will. She turns in his arms, burrowing further into his embrace, and cries.


	2. Out Loud

**AN: Here is the next installment ofa this endeavor (I never have been good at finishing writing projects that is not related to school or work) and I hope that it isn't too ridiculous over the top and cheesy. As always, comments and suggestions are more then welcomed. I would love to hear your thoughts on the scenes that I am creating or song suggestions. New music makes my day. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the rights to Inception and or any characters associated with the movie; although, I am now the proud owner of the DVD. I also am not associated in anyway to the band Dispatch and their lovely song "Out Loud" which has played on repeat in my car/ipod for the last couple of months.**

**

* * *

**

_"And if we were walking__  
Down a dead end street  
Would you be the one to let our eyes meet  
Or would you just keep on walking  
Down to the turnaround  
'Cause you know I'd be proud _

_If you call my name out loud._

_Do you suppose that I would come running?__  
Do you suppose I'd come at all?  
I suppose I would."_

It was one of those heavy afternoons with rain beating a bracing staccato against windows and roofs. What little light that escaped the menacing blanket of clouds drifted in weak and lazy coating everything in a premature twilight. She, however, remained unburdened by the dreariness of the unrelenting grey-scale, stretched languidly before settling boneless and pliant in his arms; (she was certain that she would have floated away if it weren't for the grounding force of being tangled in his _armschestlegs)_. He, on the other hand, hummed with certain electricity that rivaled the distant rumbling and quick flashes that temporarily broke the weighty darkness. His eyelids drooped has he stared down at the lengths of porcelain skin that is wrapped around his body before sighing, a near silent release of pent up energy. This, he decided, was contentment.

"I saw you that day in September, you know," she says. Her breath washes across his _shoulderchestneck_ in a warm electric current. His reply rumbles through her as he slips his hand through her messy curls.

"You were sitting on the bench besides the pharmacy watching me over the financial times," she continues, tracing elaborate mazes across his stomach, "Then you stood, walked to the corner of the street, before turning and disappearing into the crowd."

"You have to understand, Ariadne," he begins, eyebrows pinched together, lines gathering across his brow, "I do not take risks unless they are calculated to a point that I know what each and every outcome will be."

She runs her fingers lightly over his forehead tracing and erasing the lines that appeared before cupping his cheek.

He captures her hand rotating his head slightly to press his lips to the center of her palm, "I told myself that I only wanted to make sure you were ok. Make sure that there weren't any loose threads to tie up after the Fisher job but then I saw you in that café laughing with your friends. I panicked, Ari."

A wide smile grows as she buries her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply, "You, sir, do not panic."

"You don't know how much I wanted to call your name and join you that day but there were too many variables," He continues, ignoring her statement, "I didn't want to be the reason why you joined this life style so I left. Removed myself from the equation, so to speak."

She slithers up the planes of his body until her lips graze his, "Yet you are here, Mr. Point Man."

"You, my dear," he says dryly, flipping them so that he is hovering over her delicate frame, "are nearly impossible to forget."

Rain continues to fall forcefully around them creating a pounding rhythm as she whispers against his _necklipsear _that she would have come running.


End file.
